My boy friend is a punk rock
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Rukia,tatsuki dan inoue di tantang untuk merubah sikap seseorang yang merupakan pecinta hal-hal yang berbau punk,metal dan sebagainya.. bisakah mereka melakukanya
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend Is A Punk Rock**

**By:Cresenti_Hikary_730**

**Disclaimer: bleach itu punya "Tite kubo-sama" I just own the story**

**Warning: Stressfull,Gaje,Full of Lebayness, dan yang lain-lainya.**

**Summary: hisagi adalah anak punk, ya kehidupanya berubah setelah bertemu dengan anak bangsawan keluarga kuchiki…. Ya kuchiki rukia**

**Oh yeah! I`m back! nih fic terinspirasi dari komik perfect revolution hahaha sorry kalo jelek,**

**Enjoy my story…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Ehh yang bener Kai,Ichi?" kata Rukia kaget

"Iye, emang kapan kita pernah bohong ya kan, Ichi?" kata Kaien

"Iya.." kata Ichigo mengangguk

"Tapi kalau hanya itu saja sih mudah." Kata Inoue

"Yep, sangat mudah," kata Tatsuki

"Yang penting ingat aja janji kalian untuk bikini kami skripsi.." kata Rukia

"Aman lah itu,yang penting asalkan kalian bisa membuat adek kami bersikap kayak biasa. Deal?" kata Kaien mengulurkan tangan

"Deal!"kata Rukia menjabat tangan kaien

"Ngomong-ngomong namanya siapa?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Hisagi Shuuhei." kata Ichigo

"Baiklah serahkan pada kami.." kata Inoue…

~^v^~

* * *

Rukia,Inoue,dan Tatsuki membuat perjanjian dengan Ichigo dan Kaien. Asalkan mereka bisa merubah adik Ichigo dan Kaien jadi orang biasa , maka mereka gak perlu mikirin masalah skripsi lagi. Tapi ya mereka tidak tau seperti apa Hisagi,namun mereka akan menemukan nya secepatnya. Dapatkah mereka mengubah hisagi seperti cowok biasa? Temukan lanjutanya di chapter berikutnya…

* * *

Sorry pendek….

Read and Review please…..!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend Is A Punk Rock**

**By:Cresenti_Hikary_730**

**Disclaimer: bleach itu punya "Tite kubo-sama" I just own the story**

**Warning: Stressfull,Gaje,Full of Lebayness, dan yang lain-lainya.**

**Summary: hisagi adalah anak punk, ya kehidupanya berubah setelah bertemu dengan anak bangsawan keluarga kuchiki…. Ya kuchiki rukia**

**Enjoy my story…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Story Begin**

Sore ini Rukia,Tatsuki dan Inoue memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah Kaien dan Ichigo untuk menjalankan misi sudah sampai,lalu Rukia memencet bel

…Ting..Tong…

"Apa mereka gak ada di rumah ya? Kata Inoue

"Gak tau juga sih,"kata Rukia

"Ya udah, bentar gw sms." kata Tatsuki

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka ya seorang cowok berambut jabrik hitam keunguan berdiri disana, kalau diperhatikan sekilas dia benar-benar mirip banget dengan tattoo 69 di pipi kananya benar-benar membedakanya , kalau kaien tatoonya di tangan,seang Hisagi di pipi kanan. Hisagi memang terlihat seperti seorang anak punk terutama dari baju t-shirt tanpa lengan dan celana ketatnya yang bewarna hitam, ia menggunakan kalung choker di lehernya serta sebuah rantai besi.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dingin tanpa ekspresi

"Ano..Kaien dan Ichi ada gak?" kata Rukia memberanikan diri

"Ada silahkan masuk mereka di ruang tamu," kata Hisagi lalu berlalu

Lalu Kaien pun muncul

"Wah sorry ya, kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"

"iya, ngomong-ngomong dia itu Hisagi?" tanya Rukia

"Ya. dia Hisa yang gw ceritain.." kata Kaien

"Dia emang bener-bener mirip ma elo Kai, tapi sikapnya itu loh dingin banget." kata Tatsuki

Kaien hanya tertawa, lalu ichigo muncul

"Ya begitulah, udah 4 bulan ini dy kayak gitu. Jadi apa kalian yakin bisa merubahnya?" tanya Ichigo

"Kenapa tidak ?"kata Rukia

Lalu mereka pun langsung ke kamar mereka menginap disini mereka memakai kamar Kaien, jadi Kaien tidur ma Ichigo.

Mereka pun sibuk menyusun rencana

"Aduh gmana cara ngerubahnya ya?"kata Inoue bingung

"Ya lagi pula, dia benar-benar misterius dan tertutup," kata Tatsuki

"Iya sih, tapi kita harus mencobanya," kata Rukia

Lalu mereka menggunakan berbagai cara untuk ngebujuk Hisagi namun semuanya sia-sia alias GATOT(gagal total).

* * *

Rukia saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan. Dia masih berusaha memikirkan bagimana caranya agar bisa mengembalikan Hisagi seperti semula, dia melakukanya bukan untuk skripsi tapi ia kasihan dengan masalah skripsi di bisa aja ngupahin ke orang-orang yang ahli dalam hal ia mendengar percakapan Kaien,Hisagi dan Ichigo

"His,sampe kapan lo mau kayak gini terus, His?" tanya Kaien

"Iya nih His, kalo ada masalah lo kan bisa cerita ma kita," kata Ichigo

"Udah deh, Lo urus aja urusan lo ndiri. Jangan ngurusin masalah gw!" kata Hisagi ketus lalu ia menuju kamarnya

Kaien dan Ichigo hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adik mereka yang satu itu.

Lalu Rukia melihat Tatsuki yang berdiri di depan kamar Hisagi.

"Minggir lo!"bentak Hisagi

"Lo kenapa sih?!lo gak kasihan ma kakak elo?!" bentak Tatsuki

"Bodo amat!" kata Hisagi ketus

"Rasain nih!"Tatsuki langsung meninju Hisagi..

"O jadi lo pikir, mentang-mentang lo cewek gw takut gitu!" kata Hisagi sambil menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah

"Kalo berani maju lo!" kata Tatsuki

"Oke siapa takut!' kata Hisagi

Maka dimulailah perkelahian sengit diantara hampir saja terluka kalau Rukia tidak segera menghentikan pertarungan tersebut. Hisagi hanya mengeluh lalu masuk kamar dengan menendang pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya dengan kuat.

"Tatsuki lo gak apa-apa kan?" kata Rukia hawatir

"Tenang aja gw gak apa-apa kog." kata Tatsuki

Lalu Kaien dan Ichigo pun langsung muncul

"Lo gak apa-apa ,Tat?" Tanya kaien

"Iye gw gak apa-apa kog,"

"Sorry gw lupa bilang kalo dia itu ya pernah mewakilin kota karakura dalam pertandingan taekwondo internasional.." kata Kaien

"Telat bego!" kata Tatsuki kesal

"Ya udahlah Tatsu,lagian elo sih pake kekerasan mulu.."kata Inonue

"Iya, Inoue bener.."kata rukia

"Ya udah, mendingan lo istirahat aja deh dulu.."

Lalu mereka pun keluar.

* * *

"Aduh jadi gimana nih?Tatsuki aja kalah.. " kata Inoue

"Ya udah, gimana kalo kita nyusup aja ke kamarnya?" usul Rukia

"Ehh... lo gila Ruki! jangan – jangan nanti ada singa lagi di kamarnya gw gak ikutan." kata Inoue

"Ya udah, kalo gitu gw sendiri aja," kata rukia

Lalu Rukia pun keluar dari kamar.

Berhasilkah Rukia dalam menyusup ke kamar Hisagi? Temukan jawabanya di chapter berikutnya….

* * *

**TBC`**

**Yey! Chapter 2 and review pliss,Flame juga boleh….**

**See you in next chapter… **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boyfriend Is A Punk Rock**

**By:Cresenti_Hikary_730**

**Disclaimer: bleach itu punya "Tite kubo-sama" I just own the story**

**Warning: Stressfull,Gaje,Full of Lebayness, dan yang lain-lainya.**

**Summary: hisagi adalah anak punk, ya kehidupanya berubah setelah bertemu dengan anak bangsawan keluarga kuchiki…. Ya kuchiki rukia**

**Okay im back….**

**Enjoy my story…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: the biggest secret**

Pada sore itu Rukia pun memutuskan untuk menyusup ke kamar Hisagi. Dia masih ingat dengan perkataan teman baiknya, Hinamori Momo.**'tidak semua orang yang berpenampilan seperti anak punk itu jahat,mereka memakai pakaian seperi itu pasti ada alasanya ya mungkin untuk menjaga jati dirinya atau menyembunyikan sesuatu,'**. Maka dari itu sekarang Rukia pun mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Hisagi, dari informasi yang ia dapatkan katanya kalau sore-sore gini Hisagi gak ada di rumah paling-palingan dia baru pulang nanti jam 8 dimulailah acara pengintaian Rukia.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman ia pun masuk ke kamar Hisagi.

Kamar hisagi tidak ada beda dengan kamar anak-anak cowok pada umumnya tapi kamarnya benar-benar ia menghidupkan lampu , yang ada malah seperti malam hallowen karna lampu yang dipasangnya itu bewarna merah pekat jadi cahanya pun bewarna merah.

Rukia memperhatikan sekelilingnya kamarnya masih dibilang normal. Saat Rukia membongkar laci dekat cermin ya disana cuma ada beberapa gelang besi, kalung besi, dan parfum…

"Ini sih normal.." kata Rukia

Lalu ia memperhatikan tempat tidurnya. tempat tidurnya menggunakan seprai putih dan selimut bewarna ungu namun semuanya terlihat rapi,lalu ia membuka lemari bajunya. Disana terdapat beberapa buah baju hitam,lalu baju lainya bewarna biru,ungu, dan beberapa bewarna hijau muda. Serta sebuah jacket bewarna hitam dan ikat pinggang besi.

"Ini sih normal.." kata Rukia

Lalu ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya ada sebuah graffiti

"Loh apa ini?Joker? Tunggu dulu joker itu kan,malikat pencabut nyawa?aneh baru kali ini gw denger ada orang yang ngefans ma joker," kata Rukia geleng-geleng

Lalu ia memperhatikan kamar tersebut. Di dekat jendela ada sebuah tv dan seperangkat alat-alat elektronik seperti dvd,Psone and two,vcd,psp,gba,Nds,dan Laptop

"Wah..ternyata nih anak maniak juga sama apaan neh?silent hill, resident evil, Final fantasy series ,ragnarok , naruto, the sims, super soccer, hm..pokemon,digimon,benten,dannyphantom,castelvania,sonic ,samurai X, guitar hero, X-men ,plant vs zombie, zelda link to the past, dynasty warrior,Need for speed, star ocean, valkry profile,kamen rider kuga, ninja gaiden,Legend of mana, Ehhh Harvestmoon?dora the explorer? Hah spongebobsquarepants? Gila masa nih anak juga hobi main game kayak gini?loh ini ehhhhh card captor sakura? Gila?! keren-keren kog yang dimainin kayak gini?"kata Rukia sambil menggaruk kepalanya

'Kalo silenthill,resident evil,dkk sih masih dora the explorer? Masa anak cowok mainin game anak TK? Aneh..?'

Lalu ia melihat kaset-kaset film.

' Hmm nih anak horror semua kasetnya. Gak ada yang lain neh? eh ada Twilight,Newmoon,Narnia, The Golden Compass, Hachiko, Dalmatians, trus Beverly hills Chihuahua, Space Buddies, wah pecinta binatang juga nih anak. Loh, mister bean? Trus…ehh persona trinity soul, lalu eh apaan neh? Lha pinokio,the little mermaid,ehh cinderela? Ehhh Barbie?' kata Rukia shock…

Lalu ia melihat buku-buku yang ada di kamarnya

'Hm.. The Hound Of Baskervilles, Sherlock Holmes Vs Lupin, Detective Conan, Doraemon? Lha Sinchan? Trus.. Harry Potters, eh buku masakan? Emang nih anak mo buka restoran ?' kata Rukia bingung

Tiba-tiba ada buku yang jatuh dan nimpa kepala Rukia

"Aduhh… buku apa nih.. ooo Dachs. Nih anak penyayang banget ma loh kog ada foto? Loh foto cewek siapa ya? Senna? Apa pacarnya Hisa? Mungkin.. "lalu Rukia meletakkan buku tersebut saat ia melihat jam ia kaget

"Astaga udah jam 6 mendingan gw keluar deh, sebelum gw di telan idup-idup," kata Rukia merinding lalu ia ngacir keluar

* * *

Saat ia duduk di ruang tamu tiba-tiba Kaien lewat

"Loh Ruki kamu dari mana aja?"

"Ahh Kaien, gak tadi aku habis jalan-jalan kog.." kata Rukia

"O gitu.. o ya Inoue ma Tatsuki mana?"

"Gak tau tuh,dikamar mungkin"

"Gak ada tuh.."kata Kaien

"Aneh?ahh paling-palingan pergi belanja,"

"O ya Ruki.."

"Ada apa, Kai.?"

"Gak gw cuma berpikir, kalau gw emang gak bisa jadi kakak yang baik,"

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya masa gw gak bisa ngebantuin Hisa menyelesaikan masalahnya"

"Udah deh Kai. Gw yakin Hisagi cuma gak mau elo hawatir berlebihan. Makanya dy gak cerita menurut gw sih.. gitu,"

"Ya gw harap dy cepetan deh balik kayak biasa. Gw bener-bener bosan sendiri mulu apa lagi ichigo kan bisa di bilang sibuk banget…"

"Ya lo sabar aja dulu, Kai.."

"Ya makasih.."

* * *

Lalu pada tengah malam ya entah kenapa Rukia gak bisa tidur dilihatnya jam masih jam 10

"Paling-palingan ichi ma kaien blm tidur, gw gangguin mereka aja deh.." lalu Rukia keluar kamar saat keluar ia melewati dapur ia kaget,jujur kalo gak karna make baju hitam pasti ruki mengira itu Kaien. ia pun menghampiri Hisagi yang lagi sibuk nyari sesuatu

"Loh Hisagi lo ngapain malam-malam gini?"

"Lo gak liat gw lagi masak 'midget'? aduh.. tuh inu bego kemana sih nyimpan tuh cabe," kata Hisagi yang lagi membongkar kulkas. Rukia langsung merasa kesal saat di panggil midget tapi ia mencoba bersabar.

"Ya udah, Biar gw bantu"

Maka mereka pun sibuk mencari cabe yang entah berada di mana.

"Loh yang ini ya?"

"Iya, wah lo hebat juga midget,"

"ya iyalah, emang lo bisa masak dukun?"

"Ya bisalah. Eh,apa lo panggil gw tadi?!" kata Hisagi emosi

"Dukun emang napa?"kata Rukia tanpa merasa bersalah

"Enak aja lo manggil gw dukun, midget!"

"Nah lo ndiri kan yang mulai dukun. Lagian sih lo pake baju hitam-hitam gitu,gmana gak gw bilang dukun," kata Rukia enteng

"Dasar midget bego! ini gothic Baka!"

"Gothic lo berlebihan dukun. Lama-lama lo kayak dukun yang lagi cosplay,"

"Biarin terserah gw deh midget!"

"Hhhh ya udah deh, capek gw mendingan gw tidur dulu deh. Stress gw ngomong ma dukun kayak lo,"

"Ya udah tidur sana, midget"

Lalu Rukia pun kembali ke kamar

"Udah jam 1 pantesan gw ngantuk banget.. dasar dukun sialan!" lalu Rukia pun tertidur

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya…

"Ruki, Ruki.. bangun dong.."

"Aduh Tatsuki, Inoue kalian duluan aja deh. Gw masih ngantuk.." kata Rukia lalu kembali ke alam tidurnya.

Lalu 5 menit setelah Inoue dan Tatsuki pergi Rukia bangun juga.

Lalu ia menuju ke dapur…

Kaien yang lagi di dapur kaget ngelihat Hisagi yang jam segini udah bangun

'loh Hisa pake baju t-shirt warna ungu wah tumben ada kemajuan nih? meskipun dikit..'kata Kaien dalam hati

"Tumben lo udah bangun, His,"

"Ya gw gk bisa tidur," kata Hisagi lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil air es

"Trus tumben lo gak pake baju punk gothic lo itu?"

"Ya gimana lagi.." kata Hisagi cuek lalu meneguk air es tersebut

Lalu Rukia sampai di dapur

"wah Kuchiki pagi,"

"Eh.. Kaien pagi,loh tumben lo udah bangun," kata Rukia lalu melirik ke Hisagi

"Apa lo liat-liat midget? lo pikir gw kebo!" kata Hisagi kesal

"Enak aja lo panggil gw midget ,dukun!" semprot Rukia sambil menggebrak meja di depanya

Kaien hanya kaget…

'Wah, gak nyangka deh gw. Rukia yang kalem and murah senyum itu ,kalo ngamuk nyeremin juga ya' kata Kaien dalam hati

"Enak aja lo midget! Gw bukan dukun gw anak punk!" kata Hisagi kesal dan menggebrak meja tak berdosa itu

"Alah baju lo gak ada bedanya ma dukun, kalo lo emang anak punk palingan lo anak punk gagal!" kata rukia

"Apa lo bilang midget lo mo cari masalah?!" kata hisagi kesal

"Klo iya emang napa!" kata rukia sambil menggebrak meja tak berdosa itu

'loh kog gw srasa kayak di sidang aja yah? aduh game apa itu yang sering dimainin ichi? O ya Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney…'

"Aduh.. kalian ini pagi-pagi udah ribut mendingan bikinin gw minum aja deh," kata Kaien

"Bikin aja sendiri! Baka!" sorak mereka serempak lalu kembali perang.

Kaien yang sweatdrop lalu duduk di ruang tamu . Tiba-tiba Ichigo yang lewat langsung duduk menghampiri Kaien

"Kai, lo knpa pagi-pagi cemberut?"

"Ya gimana gak tuh di dapur, phoenix wright ma miles edgeworth sidang.." kata Kaien

"Ehh maksud lo apaan Kai?" Tanya ichigo bingung . Wajar Phoenix sama Edgeworth itu kan hanya ada dalam game. Lalu ichigo pergi ke dapur, ia langsung sweatdrop dan langsung ngerti apa yang dimaksud Kaien

"Midget! Lo bisa masak gak sih.." kata Hisagi kesal

"Ya bisa lah.."kata Rukia kesal

"Liat nih gara-gara elo roti bakar gw gosong!"

"Dasar bego roti bakar kan emang gosong! makanya kalo gak bisa masak gak usah sombong!" kata Rukia

"Apa lo bilang midget? Lama-lama gw bekuin juga lo di freezer.." kata Hisagi emosi

"Dasar dukun bego! mana muat gw masuk freezer !" kata Rukia emosi

"Diam lo!" kata Hisagi

"Lo yang diam!" kata Rukia

"Whoi! Kalian mo masak atau ngancurin dapur sih?!" kata Ichigo ikutan emosi

"DIAM LO STOBERI! GW JUS JUGA LO LAMA-LAMA/ DIAM LO JERUK GW BLENDER JUGA LO NANTI.. " sorak Hisagi dan Rukia serempak

Ichigo hanya sweat drop lalu ngacir dari dapur sebelum dia dijadiin minuman lalu ia duduk di ruang tamu

"Kai,bagusan tuh anak dikawinin aja,"

"Eh?maksud lo apa ichi?"kata Kaien kaget

"Gimana gak masa gw mo diminum?!"kata ichigo kesal

"Eh.. maksudnya?"

"Itu si Hisagi bilang gw stoberi mo di jus trus Rukia bilang gw jeruk and masa gw mo di blender.." kata ichigo dengan tampang horror

Kaien hanya ketawa

* * *

Pada siang harinya… ya rukia lagi sibuk membuat skripsinya,tiba-tiba Hisagi muncul

"Woi midget.."

"Eh elo? Ada apa dukun?" kata Rukia yang masih sibuk mengetik skripsinya

"Tuh inu ma stoberi ke mana?"

"Barusan keluar katanya mo blanja bareng teman gw," kata Rukia yang masih sibuk ngetik

"Ooo lo gak ikut midget?"

"Untuk apa mendingan gw ngerjain nih tugas"

"Midget nama lo siapa?"

"Emang untuk apaan?"

"Ya gw mo tau aja, kalo gak boleh gak apa-apa midget.."

"Gw Kuchiki Rukia,"

"Ooo brarti lo knal dong ma Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Ya iyalah dukun bego dia tuh kakak gw,"

"O… pantesan.."

"Maksud lo?"

"Gak-gak ada apa-apa kog.."

"O ya Shu,"

"Eh, tumben lo manggil nama?"

"Jadi, mo gw panggil dukun?"

"ya gak lah, panggil gw Hisa aja,"

"Oke, gw masih bingung napa lo pake baju gothic?"

"Ya suka-suka gw dong,Emang napa?"

"Ya gak sih,menurut gw lo lebih ganteng pake baju kayak gini.." kata Rukia blushing

"Lo godain gw ya Ruki atau emang lo naksir ya ma gw?" kata Hisagi nyengir

"G-R lo His,"

"Klo gw yang G-R, napa lo harus blushing gitu?" kata Hisagi nyengir

"Ahh udah deh, Lo nyebelin.." kata Rukia sambil memukul pundak Hisagi pelan

"Hahaha"Hisagi hanya ketawa

"O ya His "

"Apa Ruki?"

"Coba lo kayak gini terus, gw seneng dekat ma cowok yang suka bercanda. Ya kayak elo,"

"Ehhh,"Hisagi hanya blushing

"Oya gw mo nanya, lo ma Kaien itu menurut gw emang saudara. Trus kalo ma Ichigo?"

"Kami ya hanya saudara biasa aja kog… "

"Ooo gw tau ,pasti gara-gara rambut lo bertiga yang kayak landak kesetrum itukan" kata Rukia

"Enak aja lo bilang kalau mereka sih keserah, tapi jangan samain gw ma mereka rambut gw ini spiky men," kata Hisagi

"Trus jadi lo yang paling muda neh.."

"Iye, yang paling muda and handsome," kata Hisagi nyengir

"Ah lo narsis bener His,"

"Hahaha lo bisa aja deh Ruki,Lo mo tau kenapa kenapa gw make ni baju gothic?"

"Iya emang napa?"

Hisagi menghela nafas

"Ya kalo lo gak mau cerita juga gak apa-apa,"

"Sebenarnya gw emang hobi pake baju gothic hitam. Ya apalagi hitam itu melambangkan ketegaran terhadap penderitaan,kesedihan dan duka awalnya gw make ni baju ya kadang-kadang aja paling-palingan pas gw lagi pergi mejeng ma temen-temen gw semakin sering makenya apalagi saat gw semakin banyak ngalamin penderitaan,kesedihan,serta dukacita, gw gak bisa ngelampiasin kekesalan gw terutama saat anjing kesayangan gw Joker ya masih ada adek gw yang mau ngehibur gw. Tapi ya pas gw kelas 3 SMP ya adek gw meninggal dalam keadaan gak wajar.."kata Hisagi lirih

"Maksud lo?" Tanya rukia

"Ya dia dibunuh setelah diperkosa. Gw semakin gak konsen deh ma pelajaran apalagi, orang tua gw juga sibuk kerja mulu dan ya tiap hari pasti bertengkar hanya gara-gara gw stress banget,trus ya kebetulan ada cewek yang naksir ma gw ya berkat bantuan dan semangat dy gw berhasil untuk lulus Un dan berusaha untuk mengikhlasin semuanya. Trus saat SMA ya gw ketemu ma Kaien dan Ichigo ya karna sering terlibat masalah kami pun akrab,trus saat gw kelas 2 SMA gw putus ma cewek itu ya tapi sampai sekarang gw masih bingung apa sih salah gw ke dia tapi ya udahlah gw pikir untuk apa coba gw nangis gara-gara putus ya nggak banget lah, gak elit gitu trus waktu gw kelas 3 ya salah satu teman punk gw ahirnya ngaku ya ternyata dy yang ngebunuh anjing kesayangan gw, trus memperkosa dan ngebunuh adek gw. Lo tau apa yang dia bilang.."

"Apaan?"kata Rukia penasaran

"Dia cuma bilang gini 'sorry ya bro gw gak sengaja memperkosa adek lo. Ya gimana lagi.. kenapa dy nolak gw, salah dy sendiri kan'. Gimana gw gak emosi ya sejak saat itu gw lebih senang make baju ya serba hitam untuk nutupin kekecewaan gw trus gw juga sering minum-minuman beralkohol . Gw ngelakuin itu sebagai pelampiasan, habisnya gw gak bisa cerita ma orang meskipun Kaien ma Ichigo yang bisa dibilang udah kayak saudara gw sendiri, tapi gw ya gak begitu percaya aja dan sejak saat itu gw berubah. Gw lebih suka bersikap dingin ya menurut gw kalo kayak gini kan gak ada yang bakalan gangguin gw lagi…"

"His, gw ikutan sedih ya sorry gw bener-bener gak nyangka hal tersebut bisa terjadi ma elo,"

"Thanks ya Ruki, lo udah mau dengerin curhat gw . Meskipun gw sering bersikap nyebelin banget terutama sama lo,"

"Udah lah, gw juga sering bersikap nyebelin kog.."

"O ya waktu itu, lo ya yang masuk ke kamar gw?"

"Err ya sorry banget ya His, gw gak maksud untuk ikut campur dalam urusan lo, tapi ya gw hawatir aja kenapa lo bisa seperti itu . Lo tau dari mana?"

"Haha ya taulah. Kamar gw kog, meskipun lo udah ngembaliin semua seperti semua tapi ya gw tetap tau kog kalo ada yang masuk.."

"Dari mana? Apa lo masang cctv ya"

"Gak lah,emang gw nyimpan emas. Itu dari buku yang jatuh.."

"Eh, maksud lo buku komik Dach itu"

"Yep gw ingat dan gw selalu ngeletakin tuh buku di dekat rak buku. Lo juga pasti bingung napa gw punya kaset-kaset yang aneh gitu ya kan"

"Lah kog lo bisa tau?"

"Ya iyalah, soalnya setiap orang yang membongkar lemari gw pasti cengo ngelihat ada kaset-kaset aneh seperti ya sponge bob deh contohnya. Sebenarnya ya itu gak kaset film kog ya itu hanya kaset tentang ya keluarga gw lebih tepatnya pas gw lagi ultah yang ke 12."

"Oooo gitu, gw pikir lo emang hobi nonton film kartun…"

"Dasar,yuk mau ikut gak?"

"Ehh kemana?"

"Ke kamar gw ya gw cuma pengen nonton aja sih.."

"Boleh ayo"

Lalu Rukia dan Hisagi pun menuju ke kamar Hisagi

"Lah kog berubah jadi putih?"

"Ya gw pasang 2 lampu, merah dan putih.."

"Dasar aneh lo his'

"Hahaha ayo, silahkan duduk"

"Eh iya,oya His, foto cewek yang dalam buku dach itu pacar lo ya?"

"Hahaha dia itu adek gw, Senna kaget ya?"

"Ya iyalah,gw pikir tuh foto pacar elo. Lo kayaknya penyayang banget ya mah binatang,"

"Iya sih.. tapi gak semua…"

"Itu udah pasti.."

"Gw memang sayang ma anjing , kalo Kaien lebih suka ma kucing, kalo Ichi mah gado-gado,"

"Maksud lo ichi gado-gado"

"Ya suka ke duanya…"

"O gitu,pantesan yang ada disini kaset tentang anjing semua, berkebalikan tuh ma Kaien yang kasetnya penuh tentang kucing semua kayak Garfield,Puss in boots, dan lain-lain deh. O ya lo hobi juga ya nonton film Twilight?"

"Ya dikit sih, gw juga baru mulai suka"

"O gitu.."

Ting..Tong..

"Eh ada tamu bentar ya,"

"Iya."

Lalu Hisagi pun langsung keluar, sedangkan Rukia ya dia melihat-lihat kamar Hisagi yang sudah terang.

"Ehh foto apa neh? o foto keluarga, trus o ini mah foto trio landak hahaha, ternyata Hisa narsis juga baru tau gw klo dy hobi foto-foto. lah ada sms neh di hpnya. Loh Kaien,His gw pergi ngedate dulu ya lo tau ndiri deh gw lebay lo Kai, " kata Rukia ketawa

Lalu ia membongkar hp Hisagi "Wah muke gile narsis bener nih anak, fotonya banyak bener bahkan ngalahin artis korea men tapi ya kebanyakan bajunya item mulu. loh yang ini gak weh, "

"Keren ya?"

"Iya, eh lo His?sejak kapan lo udah balik?"

"Haha baru aja kog, keliatanya lo lagi serius makanya gw biarin." kata Hisagi nyengir

"Dasar, oya si Kaien tadi sms tuh.."

"Ah, palingan pergi ngedate lagi tuh anak. Biarkan saja deh mereka berkembang,"

"Lo pikir ulat bisa berkembang?"

"Hahaha ya gitu deh,lo hobi nonton film apaan?"

"Gw sih apa pun sama aja deh.."

"Ya udah gimana kalo nonton film haunted school, lo takut gak ma film hantu?"

"Boleh, gak begitu sih.."

"Ya udah, ayo.."

Lalu mereka nonton film haunted school tersebut….

Reflek karna takut Rukia langsung meluk lengan Hisagi erat-erat ,sedang Hisagi cuma ketawa aja. Wajar aja, cewek pasti tetap takut nonton horror…

Mereka ke asikan nonton hingga tanpa sadar mereka berdua tertidur….

* * *

Pada pukul 10.00 Kaien, Ichigo,Tatsuki dan Inoue pun pulang…

"Ah, rasanya bener capek deh.."kata Inoue

"Iya nih, mana hujan lagi.."kata Tatsuki

"Basah deh baju gw."kata kaien

"Biasa aja kali, Kai. Gak usah lebay deh," kata Ichigo sweatdrop

Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk ganti kaien melewati kamar Hisagi tuh film masih hidup jadi masih terdengar teriakan setan lalu Kaien mengetuk pintu kamar Hisagi

"His,His lo tidur gih,udah malam neh.."

"….."

"His.. aduh apa dy gak denger ya.. ya udah gw masuk aja deh.." lalu Kaien pun masuk ke kamar Hisagi.. dan

"Pantesan lo gak nyahut, tidur sih. Dasar Hisa kebiasaan kalo nonton,loh?" Kaien kaget melihat Rukia yang tidur di samping Hisagi

Kaien hanya ketawa lalu setelah mematikan tv ia pun keluar dan berbisik

"Oyasumi Shu-chan… have a nice dream.." lalu Kaien pun keluar..

Pada keesokan harinya

Hisagi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu ia duduk dan mengusap matanya lalu ia menguap..

"Aduh, rasanya capek bener kerjaan gw kan kemarin cuma nonton..eh?" Hisagi kaget saat melihat Rukia tertidur di sampingnya, lalu ia blushing sendiri…

Lalu ia menggendong Rukia ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya kemudian ia mengganti pakaianya dan keluar dari kamar

Kaien yang lagi minum teh langsung tersedak melihat Hisagi yang memake baju kemeja tangan pendek bewarna biru dan celana jeans lalu ia lagi sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Loh.. ini elo His?" Tanya kaien cengo

"Iya emang napa Kai? o gw keren ya?" kata Hisagi nyengir

"Banget his.." Kaien senang melihat Hisagi yang sudah berubah drastic Hisagi langsung membuat kopi hitam , Hisagi memang sangat suka kopi. Lalu tiba-tiba Ichigo yang baru bangun langsung cengo ngelihat Hisagi

"Ehh rapi bener, bro,"

"Ah lo berlebihan bro.." kata Hisagi sambil meneguk kopi hitamnya

"Ya udah gw mo nonton dulu deh.." kata Hisagi berlalu meninggalkan Kaien dan Ichigo yang masih agak bingung dan bahagia

Saat ia akan ke kamar ia bertemu dengan Tatsuki dan Inoue yang ya baru bangun

"Loh, Hisagi?"

"Napa lo ngefans ma gw?"

"G-R lo!"

"Ya udah klo mo minta tanda tangan nanti aja gw masih sibuk oke.." kata Hisagi ngeluyur ke kamar meninggalkan Inoue dan Tatsuki yang bingung…

Lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Rukia masih tidur dengan lelapnya, sebagai seorang cowok mana tega ia membangunkan Rukia maka dia biarkan aja rukia yang masih tidur itu….

* * *

**To-Be-Continue….**

** See you in next chapter…**

**Read and Review please…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boyfriend Is A Punk Rock**

**By:Cresenti_Hikary_730**

**Disclaimer: bleach itu punya "Tite kubo-sama" I just own the story**

**Warning: Stressfull,Gaje,Full of Lebayness, dan yang lain-lainya.**

**Summary: Hisagi adalah anak punk, ya kehidupanya berubah setelah bertemu dengan anak bangsawan keluarga kuchiki…. Ya kuchiki rukia**

**Okay im back….**

**Enjoy my story…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: TheFirst Resolution**

"Unghh…"Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya….

"Eh,Ruki lo udah bangun?" Kata Hisagi yang lagi main Ps

"Ya, -ngomong lo ngapain disini?" Kata Rukia yang baru bangun itu

Hisagi hanya ketawa.

"Dasar bego, maksud lo?" Kata Hisagi terkekeh

"Bukanya ini kamarnya Kaien?" Kata Rukia bingung

"Hahahaha. . ini kamar gw bego," Kata Hisagi ketawa

"Eh….?"Rukia semakin bingung dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya…..

"Ruki, Woi!" Kata Hisagi bingung

'_ni anak kenapa lagi?Lola bener deh…'_

"…" Rukia masih berada dalam kebingunganya….

"Woi! Midget!"Sorak Hisagi sambil ngelempar bantal guling yang langsung menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunanya

"Aduh.. dukun! Apaan sih.." Kata Rukia kesal…

"Habisnya elo! Gw panggil juga malah bengong aja.." Kata Hisagi kesal

"Gak, gw Cuma bingung neh. Kog gw bisa disini?" Kata Rukia bingung

"Dasar bego .Lo kemarin ketiduran pas lagi nonton, Bego!" Kata Hisagi yang masih main Psnya itu

**COUNTDOWN**

**5…..**

**4….**

**3…**

**2..**

**1.**

**0!**

**"APA!"**

Hisagi yang lagi asik main langsung budeg….

"Lo kenapa sih,Midget! Teriak-teriak gak jelas gw lama-lama bego!"Kata Hisagi kesal sambil ngelempar novel Twilight yang setebal kamus itu…

Untungnya Rukia berhasil menghindar kalau tidak, mungkin udah kena geger otak deh…

"Lo kenapa sih dukun! Hobi bener lempar-lempar! Kalo kena gw gimana!" Kata Rukia kesal

"Habisnya Lo juga midget! Teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu,lo mo bikin gue kena penyakit jantung bego!" Kata Hisagi kesal

"Aduh.. kalian ini pagi-pagi ribut bener dah." Kata Ichigo yang kebetulan lewat..

**"DIAM LO! JERUK!" Kata Hisagi dan Rukia serentak… lalu mulai perang lagi..**

"Hhhh.. dasar…." Kata Ichigo geleng-geleng lalu meninggalkan tempat itu…

* * *

"Eh Ichi, ada apa neh?" Kata Kaien bingung melihat tampang Ichigo yang sewot gitu…

Tiba-Tiba

**BRAK!BRUK! DUAR!**

"What The… "Kata Kaien cengo…

"Aduh tu anak ngapain lagi sih?" Kata Ichigo emosi lalu menuju ke kamar Hisagi

"Woi Ichi, tunggu.." Kata Kaien lalu mengejar ichigo..

"**BRAK!** **Woi** **HISA! RUKI**! **LO BEDUA NGAPAIN SIH! KALO MO PERANG DILUAR SA**..na? Lah" Ichigo langsung cengo

"Lo ngapain Ichi?pagi-pagi udah kayak orang kesetanan gitu.."Kata Hisagi bingung

"Iya nih, dukun sepupu lo aneh deh.." Kata Rukia ikutan bingung

"Lah ada apa neh?" Kata Kaien yang bawa-bawa stik kendo

"Lah lo juga ngapain, Kai? Emang ada maling ya?" Kata Hisagi cengo

**"DASAR BEGO! HARUSNYA KAMI YANG BILANG GITU!"** Kata Kaien dan Ichigo kesal

"Eh.. maksudnya?" Kata Hisagi dan Rukia bingung…

"Lo bedua mau perang dunia ke 3!" Kata Kaien kesal

"Gak, siapa bilang? Kita lagi main kog ya gak midget?" Kata Hisagi

"Iya, Gw ma dukun lagi main Ps neh.." Kata Rukia

"Trus…tadi itu bunyi apa?" Kata Ichigo bingung

"Ooo… Gw lupa matiin speakernya.." Kata Hisagi nyengir

**"Dasar BEGO! MANA ADA ORANG MAIN PS PAKE SPEAKER!" Kata Kaien kesal dan melempar tongkat kendonya tersebut**

"Aduh, sakit tau.." Kata Hisagi meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol

"Woi, Dukun Lo gak apa-apa?" Kata Rukia hawatir

"Gw gak apa-apa mo ngebunuh gw Kai?" Kata Hisagi meringis

"Ya salah lo ndiri! **DASAR BEGO**!" Kata Kaien lalu ia keluar dengan Ichigo

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Kata Rukia bingung

"Gw juga bingung, dasar aneh." Kata Hisagi

"Ah.. ya udah ayo lanjutin," Kata Rukia

"Ayo." Kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka melanjutkan main Ps….

* * *

"Hhhh dasar…" Kata Kaien kesal

"Ada apa sih Kaien?pagi-pagi udah emosi gitu," Kata Tatsuki yang duduk disampingnya

"Gimana gak, tuh si Hisa ma si Ruki,aneh-aneh aja deh," Kata Kaien menghela nafas

"Emang mereka ngapain?" Kata Tatsuki bingung

"Itu masa main game perang pake speaker segala?!" Kata Kaien kesal

"Udah lah Kai namanya juga anak-anak," Kata Tatsuki

**"SIAPA YANG ANAK-ANAK! BEGO!"** Teriak Hisagi dan Rukia serempak

**"LO BEDUA! BAKA!"** Sorak Kaien dan Tatsuki kesal

"Aduh… perang lagi deh.." Kata Ichigo Sweatdrop

"**JADI LO NGAJAK PERANG KAI**!" Kata Hisagi emosi

"**SIAPA TAKUT! AYO!**" Kata Kaien emosi

Lalu mereka berdua langsung berdiri di teras…

"Woi Ichi, Lo gak lerai mereka.." Kata Tatsuki

"Ah,biarin aja,"Kata Ichigo cuek

"Aduh gimana kalo mereka... " Kata Rukia

"Tenang aja deh,"Kata Ichigo santai

"Aduh gw bingung,masa saudaranya perang dia malah tenang?" Kata Tatsuki bingung

"Hhhh.. ya udah ayo kita lihat.." Kata Ichigo

"Eh.." Tatsuki,Rukia, dan Inoue makin bingung lalu mereka ngikutin Ichigo keteras..

* * *

Di teras

"Oke.. gw panggil Summoned Skull dan gw pasang satu kartu, giliran gw selesai" Kata Hisagi

"Oke.. gw panggil Red Eyes Black Dragon dan serang Baby Dragon," Kata Kaien

"Sial!" Kata Hisagi

"Lalu gw pasang 2 kartu giliran gw selesai.." Kata Kaien

"Oke gw panggil Blue Eyes White Dragon dengan mengorbankan Summoned Skull dan Kuriboh, lalu gw serang Red eyes Black Dragon pake blue eyes white dragon!" Kata Hisagi

"O.. tidak bisa.. aktifkan Fake Trap!" Kata Kaien

"Sial! Giliran gw selesai," Kata Hisagi

" Oke gw korbankan Red Eyes Black Dragon dan gw panggil Meteor Black Dragon. Gw serang Blue Eyes dengan Meteor Black Dragon.." Kata Kaien

"Rasain nih,Waboku!" Kata Hisagi

"Sial, giliran gw selesai."

"Oke gw aktifkan magic card Rush Recklessly untuk Blue Eyes, lalu gw serang Meteor Black Dragon dengan Blue Eyes!"

"Hehe Rasain nih, Reverse Trap."Kata Kaien nyengir

"Sial,oke gw korbankan feral imp dan gw panggil flame Cerberus dalam posisi bertahan lalu gw pasang kartu ini giliran gw selesai." Kata Hisagi

"Oke giliran gw,gw pake magic card Dragon Treasure untuk meteor black dragon. Lalu gw serang blue eyes lagi,"

"Oke rasain nih, aktifkan trap card Reinforcements,"

"Sial, baiklah gw pake dark magician dan serang flame Cerberus.."

"Gw aktifkan trap card Feint Plan,"

"Sial,giliran gw selesai."

Rukia,Tatsuki, dan Inoue hanya sweat drop

_ 'dasar.. main kartu Yu-gi-oh toh…'_

Ichigo hanya ketawa ngakak

"Loh kalian ngapain?" Kata Kaien bingung

"Dasar bego lo Kai,Gw pikir lo berantem" Kata Tatsuki kesal

"Udah- udah mendingan main kartu remi yuk, kan asik nih Rame" Kata Ichigo

"Boleh juga tuh.." Kata inoue

"Biar seru gimana kalo pasangan" Kata Kaien nyengir

"Boleh tuh.." Kata Tatsuki

"Oke gw ma midget Kai Lo ma Tatsuki, Ichi Lo ma Inoue" Kata Hisagi

"Oke ayo!" Kata mereka serempak

"Hehe yang kalah.. dibedakin" Kata Ichigo

"Oke.."

Lalu mereka mulai main, biasa kartu cangkul…

"Oke, Gw pake King Of Heart" Kata Hisagi

"Nih 8 Heart" Kata Kaien

"Oke Nih 5 Heart" Kata Ichigo

"Nih 9 Heart" Kata Tatsuki

"Nih 2 Heart" Kata Rukia

"Nih 10 Heart" Kata Inoue

"Yey gw menang, rasain nih 7 Diamonds.."

"Nih 5 Diamonds!"

"What the…"

Kaien,Ichigo,Tatsuki,dan Inoue mulai nyangkul..

"Ayo cangkul terus hahaha," kata hisagi ketawa ngakak

"Oke ini dia king Diamonds" kata kaien

"2 Diamonds"

"3 Diamonds"

"8 Diamonds"

"Oke giliran gw 7 Spades"

"O, ini dy 2 Spades Yey selesai!"Sorak Hisagi

"Nih 4 Spades, Selesai!"kata Rukia

"Nih 5 Spades.."

"6 Spades"

"Queen of Spades"

"Yey kita menang lagi midget!" Kata Hisagi sorak sorai

"Iye dukun,hebat juga lo!" Kata Rukia

"Ya iyalah," Kata Hisagi nyengir

Setelah main selama 4 kali pertandingan hanya Hisagi ma Rukia yang gak pernah kalah…

"Mereka pake apaan sih..?" Kata Kaien bingung

"Iya nih, padahal kita udah kerjasama neh ber empat" kata ichigo cengo

* * *

Pada siang harinya…

"Kuchiki, makasih banyak ya,"Kata Kaien

"Eh maksud lo Kai?" Kata Rukia bingung

"Ya berkat elo,Hisagi udah balik kayak ya gw tepatin deh janji gw," Kata Kaien

"Udahlah Kai, lo tolongin aja punya Inoue ma Tatsuki punya gw hampir beres kog.." Kata Rukia

"Eh..kapan?"Kata Kaien kaget

"2 Hari yang lalu tuh gw ngangsurnya . Ya gw pikir, gak berhasil untuk ngembaliin Hisa jadi gw udah kerjain aja tuh,"Kata Rukia

"O..gitu, ya udah gw pergi bentar," Kata Kaien

"Eh iya hati-hati," Kata Rukia yang masih ngetik

Hisagi yang barusan dari dapur langsung duduk disamping Rukia yang lagi ngetik itu

"Wah lagi sibuk neh," Goda Hisagi

"Gak juga," Kata Rukia

"Ooo buat skripsi toh.." Kata Hisagi

"Eh..kog tau?" Kata Rukia bingung

"Ya tau dong,Gw sering bantuin Kaien ma Ichi mau gw bantuin gak?" Kata Hisagi

"Gak,.Gak usah,Ngerepotin ntar,"Kata Rukia

"Udah,gak apa-apa kog," Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh.. makasih banyak ya ,"

"Iya, sama-sama."

20 menit kemudian….

"Nih udah beres,"

"Gila cepat bener,"

"Hahaha gak juga," Kata Hisagi meregangkan tanganya

"Ya udah, bentar ya gw bikin minuman"

"Eh iya makasih ya" Kata Hisagi nyengir

Lalu Rukia membawa segelas teh dan memberikanya pada Hisagi

"Wah, gw pikir bir bintang," Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Dasar, Lebay lo His!" Kata Rukia

"Meskipun gw lebay, Tapi Lo suka kan.." Kata Hisagi nyengir

"G-R lo!" Kata Rukia blushing

Hisagi hanya ketawa ngakak , dia memang senang menggoda Rukia .Kalo sudah gitu Rukia hanya berblushing ria

" Udah deh Hisagi sampe kapan lo mo godain gw mulu," Kata Rukia

"Ya gimana lagi, gw seneng godain lo karna lo itu imut dan manis. Hehehe kayak chappy gitu." Kata Hisagi nyengir

Rukia semakin blushing, mukanya udah kayak tomat..

"Err.. Hisagi gw mo nyimpan laptop dulu bentar," Kata Rukia lalu pergi ke kamar

"Eh.. iya manis, jangan lama-lama ya," Kata Hisagi tersenyum

Rukia langsung masuk kamar

"Hhh dasar sialan.." Kata Rukia kesal

Entah kenapa dia benar-benar gugup berada di dekat Hisagi, seperti itu apalagi melihat Hisagi serasa mau pingsan…

Lalu Rukia ke luar kamar

"Loh Kuchiki?"

"Eh Kaien ada apa?"

"Ah..tidak, kau kenapa?"

"Gak.. gak ada apa-apa kog,"

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa laptop?"

"O..ya ini.."

"Gw yang mo minjam gak, Ruki" Kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Iya..gitu deh,"

"Tumben lo bdua akur, biasanya mah kayak cat and dog aja. O gw tau jangan-jangan..." Kaien langsung nyengir

"Lo ngomong apa sih Kai?"

"Gw ngomong kenyataan His.." Lalu Kaien membisikkan sesuatu dan Hisagi langsung blushing. Kaien langsung ketawa ngakak dan berlalu

"Oya gw letakin laptop dulu ya"

"..Iya" Kata Hisagi mengangguk

Lalu Rukia langsung ke kamar

* * *

**Hisagi Povs**

"Sialan lo Kai.." Kata Hisagi kesal

Apa yang dikatakan Kaien benar-benar bikin Hisagi blushing..

**Flashback..**

_'…. Wah jadi Ruki itu tipe lo ya His.. wah lo bruntung Bro` dy masih single tuh… Mau gw comblangin gak…Lagian lo bdua cocok loh.. lo ganteng.. dia manis.. wuih serasi banget deh…' _bisik Kaien lalu ia berlalu

**End of flash back**

Hisagi sekarang lagi duduk di teras ia masih geram, tanpa sadar ia mulai memukul-mukul tiang tak berdosa di depanya itu(?) tanpa ia sadari Rukia sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Loh Hisagi lo kenapa? Astaga tangan lo berdarah bentar gw ambilin kotak P3K" Kata Rukia lalu berlalu

_'**…OH GOD! IMAGE GW!habis sudah… sialan lo Kai!'**_ gerutu Hisagi dalam hati

**End of Hisagi Povs**

* * *

Rukia kembali dengan kotak P3K

"Lo ngapain sih His? Kurang kerjaan ya," Kata Rukia sambil mengosok betadine di tangan Hisagi sehingga Hisagi hanya meringis

"Aduh.. Ruki pelan-pelan dong perih nih," Kata Hisagi meringis

"Salah lo ndiri, makanya melamun jangan kelamaan." Kata Rukia lalu mengambil perban dan membalut tangan Hisagi "Lagian katanya anak Punk, masa gini aja sakit payah lo."

"Lo ngehina gw Ruki?"

"Hahaha dikit, Emang Kaien tadi ngomong apaan?" Kata Rukia

"Gak, gak ada apa-apa kog.."

"Ya udah gw letakin nih dulu.." Lalu Rukia pun berlalu

"Loh His? tangan lo kenapa?" Kata Ichigo yang baru pulang jalan-jalan ma Inoue

"Eh.. Ichi gak apa-apa kog Cuma luka kecil kog," Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Tapi kayaknya parah deh.." Kata Ichigo

"Ah.. lo berlebihan" Kata Hisagi

"Hmmm Ichigo yang berlebihan, atau emang lo nya yang..ehem.. ya gitu deh.." Kata Kaien nyengir

"Kai sialan lo gw sikat juga lo!" Kata Hisagi emosi lalu melompat dan ngejar Kaien yang udah lari duluan

"Hhh dasar.." Kata Ichigo sweatdrop

"Eh.. Ichi, Loh Hisa mana?"

"Eh Ruki,Tuh lagi kejar-kejaran ma Kaien.."

"Bukanya sebagai saudara yang baik lo melerai mereka?"

"Ah.. lebih baik gw makan jeruk deh.. dari pada gw harus remuk tuh diterkam singa dan digigit kalajengking,"

"Lebay lo berlebihan.."

"Tapi thanks ya Ruki, kalo nggak pasti rumah ini sepi bener"

"Lebay lo Ichi,"

"O ya gw denger lo putus ya ma Renji?"

"Ya gitu deh,lo kayak gak tau aja,"

"Kan udah gw bilang,dia itu p-l-a-y-b-o-y" kata Kaien nyengir

"Loh Kaien? sejak kapan lo udah disini?" Kata Rukia kaget

"Baru aja..kog. Tapi tenang aja lo gak usah sedih..masih ada kog yang mau ama lo contohnya si.. ADOH! Hisagi Lo mo bikin gw geger otak?!" Kata Kaien yang ngelus kepalanya yang benjol kayak shinchan lalu ia nyengir

"O ya Ruki,lo tau gak?"

"Apa?"

"Itu si Hisa suka bener ma lo," Kata Kaien nyengir

"Eh.." Rukia hanya blushing

Kaien langsung ketawa ngakak,Hisagi rasanya pengen nelan Kaien hidup-hidup karna ngancurin imagenya

"Udahlah His, cinta itu gak baik loh dipendam.." Kata Kaien nyengir

"Iya nih,Mau gw bantuin gak" Goda Ichigo

"….!"Hisagi hanya blushing dan nahan kesal…

"Udah, gak usah malu..!" Kata keduanya lalu ketawa ngakak

Tiba-tiba…

"ADOH!BRAK! PRANG!"

Rukia hanya sweat drop melihat Kaien dan Ichigo yang jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit gitu.. karna di tendang Hisagi

* * *

**TO**

** BE**

** CONTINUE….**

**Read and Review Please….**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boy friend is a punk rock**

**by:Hikary-cresenti**

**Disclaimer:Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOc,Eyd(s),Typo(s)**

**Chapter 5:The second resolution**

Pagi harinya.

"Woi! bangun!"teriak Hisagi

"Aduh masih pagi His,"ujar Kaien

"Iya nih... "kata Ichigo

"Jadi lo pada nggak kuliah?"kata Hisagi lagi

"Emang sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Ichigo

"Jam 07.30"ujar Hisagi

"Eh! apa!"teriak Kaien dan Ichigo lalu segera ngacir keluar kamar.

pukul 07.45

"Ayo berangkat!"ujar Kaien

"Gue mau nanya nih,"ujar Hisagi

"Apa?"tanya Kaien

"Kog yang nyetir gue?"protes Hisagi

"Gue bisanya bawa motor,"ujar Ichigo

"Gue bisa bawa mobil tapi... kita semua langsung ke neraka..." ujar Kaien dengan tampang Innocence.

Ahirnya Hisagilah yang membawa mobil tersebut.

"Emang loe bisa nyetir His?"tanya Rukia

"Ya bisalah,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Tampang loe nggak meyakinkan... "ujar Rukia lagi

"Loe ngeremehin gue?"tanya Hisagi keki

"Nggak loenya aja yang ngerasa gitu,"ujar Rukia lagi.

Saat sampai mereka pun berpisah dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

**Hisagi Pov's**

Ku langkahkan kakiku melewati kerumunan otang-orang yang menatapku kaget. Hingga saat masuk kelas, masih banyak juga yang melihat ke arahku.

"Apa loe liat-liat?"tanyaku dengan nada dingin seraya mendeathglare ke arah mereka. Setelah itu semua kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

"Ano... Hisagi-kun bisa kita bicara?"tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan dikucir. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan cewek sombong bermarga Dokugamine ini. Dialah Riruka Dokugamine. Primadona dari kampus ini.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku

"Sebenarnya aku... menyukaimu... "ujar Riruka lagi

'He?nggak salah? Ah,paling semenjak gue berubah aja. Kalau kayak dulu, jangan harap deh... ' ujarku dalam hati

Para siswa dan siswi banyak yang berteriak "Terima... Terima... !"

"Maaf nona Dokugamine. Tapi aku tidak pantas untukmu. "ujarku singkat.

Bisa kulihat pandangan kecewa dari para siswi dan siswa namun apa peduliku.

Saat Istirahat

"His,katanya loe ditembak Riruka ya?"tanya Ichigo

"Yep. Tapi gue tolak. "ujarku lagi

"Eh kenapa? kan sayang bro. Dia itu primadona lagi,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Udahlah,Chi. Pilihan Hisa itu yang terbaik deh. Lagian kan masih ada si 'Midget' kesayangam si Hisa,"ujar Kaien nyengir

"Diam loe!" makiku keki

Ahirnya kami kembali berpisah dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kelas ternyata tuh dosen bangkotan malah nggak masuk. Ahirnya aku pun ke luar kelas dan menuju ke pustaka untuk numpang Wi-fi hehe

**Rukia Pov's**

'Hah... membosankan... 'ujarku seraya menghela nafas.

Bayangkan dari tadi pagi tidak ada satu dosenpun yang masuk. Membosankan. Tiba-tiba Hp ku berbunyi.

**Drrt-drrt**

_**From:08566091783**_

_**Midget. Loe kuliah nggak? :-P**_

'Loh kog ini pasti Dukun. Dari mana dia dapat nomor gue?"gumamku bingung. Lalu aku pun membalas pesan tersebut.

_**To:08566091783**_

_**Nggak. Ada apa dukun? and btw dari mana loe dapat nomor gue? XD**_

Tidak lama pesan kembali datang.

_**Drrt-drrt**_

_**From:08566091783**_

_**Gue bosan nih. Ngobrol yuk? gue tunggu di Perpus. ;-)**_

'He? dasar dukun. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Dari pada bosan. 'gumamku

Lalu aku pun membalas pesan tersebut.

_**To:08566091783**_

_**Oke deh :-(**_

Lalu aku pun melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan.

"Mana ya si dukun?"gumamku lagi

ku telusuri perpustakaan tersebut hingga pada sebuah tempat duduk ku lihat seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam, ia menggunakan kaca mata serta ia terlihat sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya. Secara kebetulan ia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ruki,ayo sini. Lo ngapain disana?" kata pria yang ternyata Hisagi itu.

"Eh,ya. "ujarku lalu melangkah ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Lagi sibuk neh,"ujarku seraya terkekeh

"Ah, nggak juga Ruki,"ujar Hisagi seraya tertawa pelan.

Ntah kenapa dia terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Ruki... woi, malah melamun. "kata Hisagi lagi

"Siapa yang melamun. "bantahku

"Kalau gitu. Tadi gue bilang apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Um... apa ya?"

"Tuh kan! lo melamun. Ada apa sih? mikirin mantan neh?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Enak aja. Ya nggaklah,"ujarku lagi

"Hm... Oh gue tau,"ujarnya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"A-apa?"tanyaku. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apa lagi saat iris abu-abunya menatap iris violetku. Dan bisa dipastikan wajahku memanas.

"Gue keren ya?"ujarnya lagi

"E-enak a-"

"Udah,bilang aja napa?kapan lagi loe muji gue,"ujarnya lagi agak kecewa

"Iya-iya loe keren. "

"Ah, loe muji nggak iklas,"ujarnya lagi

"Dasar. Iya-iya loe keren,tampan His,"ujarku lagi

"Gitu dong,"ujar Hisagi seraya tersenyum lembut

"Oh,ya His. Gue denger Riruka nembak elo ya?"tanyaku

"Yep. Begitulah. "ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Wah,selamat ya. Moga langgeng. "ujarku lagi

"Eh? maks-"

"Hisagi-san. Pak Kyoraku masuk tuh,"ujar seorang pria berambut blond pirang, Kira Izuru.

"Eh,iya. Sorry Ruki, gue duluan ya?"ujar Hisagi seraya menutup laptopnya

"Eh iya. "ujarku

Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi dari pustaka.

Lalu aku pun kembali ke kelas.

"Rukia... "panggil seorang pria dengan rambut merah nanas, Abarai Renji. Dia merupakan mantanku.

"Apa lagi?"tanyaku cuek

"Rukia gue mencintai loe. Sangat mencintai loe. Gue mau kita baikan,"ujar Renji lagi

"Mimpi loe!"ujarku ketus

"Jadi bener ya. Apa yang dibilang orang-orang kalau loe itu pacaran dengan si Hisa,"ujar Renji lagi

"Bukan urusan loe!"betakku

Tiba-tiba Renji menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar dan menyeretku ke kelas X-c yang lagi kosong.

"Apa-apaan loe Ren!"makiku seraya memberontak.

"Gue bakal ngelepasin loe! setelah gue ngerape elo!"kata Renji lagi

"Nggak!Lepasin gue!"teriakku

'Hisa tolongin gue,'gumamku dalam hati.

**End of Rukia Pov's**

**Hisagi Pov's**

'Dasar tua bangke!'makiki dalam hati.

Gimana nggak masa absen bisa tertinggal di kelas X-c padahal dia ngajar dikelas XI-a.

Ahirnya dengan malas ku langkahkan kakiku ke kelas yang terletak di atas itu. Kelas itu memang dekat dari pustaka hanya berjarak 3 ruangan dan kelas itu terletak di sudut.

"Tolong!"

"Eh?Ruki? lah dia kenapa?"ujarku bingung lalu aku segera berlari mencari asal suara tersebut yang ternyata bersal dari kelas X-c.

Saat sampai aku langsung kaget. Melihat Rukia yang dalam keadaan berantakan itu.

Seketika emosiku langsung meledak.

"Keparat!"

**End Of Hisagi Pov's**

Hisagi segera menyeret Renji dan meninjunya.

"Keparat loe bajingan!"maki Hisagi seraya meninju Renji dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Loe mau apa pengecut? Udah jangan sok jadi pahlawan loe!"kata Renji lagi

"Gue nggaki bakalan biarin loe melakukan hal yang sama dua kali! udah cukup Senna yang mederita!"maki Hisagi lagit

"Jadi lo dendam karena gue ydah ngerape adik loe? itu salah adik loe. Kenapa dia nolak gue,"kata Renji lagi

"Diam loe keparat!"maki Hisagi lagi seraya meninju Renji lagi.

"Apa yang loe lakuin percuma!"ujar Renji lagi. tangan kanannya ysng bebas segera meraih sebuah pisau dan menikamkannya ke tubuh Hisagi.

"Ugh... "Hisagi meringis saat pisau tersebut menancap di perutnya dan darah mulai mengalir dan membasahi tubuhnya. Lalu Hisagi punn terkapar.

"Sampai jumpa pecundang!Semoga loe bisa ketemu dengan adik kesayangan loe itu! "kata Renji seraya tertawa

Rukia membatu. Ia benar-benar shock dengan kejadian yang berlangsung di hadapannya ini.

"Baiklah Ruki... giliran loe untuk nyusul pacar tercinta loe itu. "ujar Renji lalu melangkah ke arah Rukia.

Tiba-tiba

Duak!Buak!

Renji langsung pibgsan saat seseorang memukulnya dari belakang.

"Ruki loe nggak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien

"K-kai... Hisa... dia... "

"Hisa! bangun!sial... Kai!ayo bawa dia ke Rumah sakit,"ujar Ichigo seraya menggendong Hisagi.

"Iya. "ujar Kaien seraya melepas jaket hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia "Pakailah,"ujar Kaien lagi seraya menolong Ichigo mengendong Hisagi.

"G-Gue ikut... "ujar Rukia

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Lalu mereka segera menuju ke mobil yang mereka parkir tadi pagi dan menuju ke Rumah sakit terdekat.

TBC

"Ye! Setelah sekian lama saya update lagi. Chapter depsn adalah Chapter terahir. Makasih banyak atas Review dan Fav nya. Gomen jika pada chapter ini kesan angst alias adegan kekerasannya banyak. Mind to RnR?";


End file.
